


差别对待

by gyon5683



Category: 2222
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyon5683/pseuds/gyon5683





	差别对待

正文:

贾凡你个大猪蹄子 贾凡坐在回家的车上听着蔡巧儿发来的语音 你微博竟然只回了我一个哦，你回小男孩那么长，回我竟然只有一个哦 。贾凡看着自己那条生日的微博评论，顺手给彬彬回了一句祝他茁壮成长之类的话并没有理会蔡巧儿的微信轰炸。等到了家门口时，手机响起了特别关注的提示音，贾凡打开微博，那条生日快乐的评论被删掉了换成了一条生日快乐，山炮，让你差别对待 ，贾凡给蔡巧儿回了一个表情包后把手机放在桌上就上楼了。

推开房间的门就看到蔡巧儿毫无形象地瘫在床上刷微博，蔡巧儿看到贾凡后立马坐了起来控诉他的罪行，贾凡扯了扯领带，跨坐在蔡巧儿身上，蔡巧儿手机都吓掉了。 行，让你看看什么叫差别对待，贾凡托住蔡巧儿的头，熟练地吻上蔡巧儿的唇，灵活的舌头在口中打转，有节奏的绕着舌尖舔吻，蔡巧儿也配合着贾凡，直到嘴都亲麻了才分开，蔡巧儿用他那双大眼睛看着贾凡语气带着娇嗔， 你干嘛啊~ 贾凡本来只想挑逗一下蔡巧儿的，毕竟明天还有聚会，但看着那双大眼睛，贾凡的性欲一下就来了 干你 贾凡一边斯条慢理的解开自己的衣服，一边脱掉了蔡巧儿的睡衣， 凡哥，别，明天还有聚会。贾凡知道蔡巧儿还在生着气呢，于是一米九几的大个子愣是缩成一团委屈的看着蔡巧儿 今天我生日，你都不满足我一下~ 我不是送你礼物了嘛   
宝贝~乖巧儿 哼，你给小男孩回那么多，竟然只回给我一个哦，明明生日祝福是我先发的~   
哦~让我看看是谁家小宝贝吃醋了呀~ 蔡巧儿气哄哄地扭过头去玩着手机，贾凡心想，本来只是想逗逗巧儿，这下玩大发。 乖巧儿，你别生气了好不好嘛，我未来一个月都不吃甜点了，好嘛，你别生气啦…………贾凡好说歹说终于把蔡巧儿给哄好了

那么，宝贝，现在是不是能满足一下你亲爱的男朋友一个小心愿呢，蔡巧儿搂住贾凡的腰，回应给他一个热情的吻，贾凡把蔡巧儿压在身下，顺着唇一路吻到了锁骨，双手揉捏着红黑的乳头，蔡巧儿双手抱住贾凡，贾凡转过身来从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑油和安全套来，把润滑挤进猩红的后穴，用手指做着扩张，手指刮到肠壁，蔡巧儿舒服的发出一声娇喘， 哥，进来吧  
贾凡将自己的粗大抵在后穴摩擦，引得蔡巧儿不停扭动，试图把那根粗大吞进去 哥帮帮我，你求我啊，宝贝 求你了，哥，进来吧，我想要蔡巧儿说完后羞得把脸埋进被子里 那我就进来了哦贾凡把自己的粗大插进后穴，抱住蔡巧儿开始抽插，他知道蔡巧儿的敏感点在哪，每一下都碰到蔡巧儿的敏感点，啊，哥~啊~不行了，哥~啊~ 坚持住啊，宝贝，贾凡用力的捅在蔡巧儿的G点上，蔡巧儿大叫了一声，乳白色的液体射了出来，打湿了床单，贾凡看到羞得脸通红的蔡巧儿，越发的加快了身下的速度，射了出来，引得蔡巧儿连连求饶，啊~哥，慢点~啊~要死了~啊~一直到后半夜，两人才结束，期间蔡巧儿射了好几次。蔡巧儿累的缩在贾凡怀里，贾凡抱着蔡巧儿去浴室清理，换了床单。

第二天醒来的蔡巧儿看着自己身上的青紫，冲着贾凡没头没味的来了一句贾凡你给我等着。

未来的一个月里，只要贾凡一说想吃甜点，蔡巧儿就会拿出手机把自己悄悄录的贾凡说你那句未来一个月我都不吃甜点外放给他听，贾凡望着新款的小蛋糕长叹一声 唉，自己做的死，还能怎么办，只能认了，于是贾凡同志在生日的一个月后过着一口甜点都吃不到的悲惨生活。

至于蔡巧儿是突然怎么精明起来的，我们芝麻馅的高某摆了摆手表示自己什么都不知道！


End file.
